CakeRealizedEmotions?
by Phoenix'sSoul
Summary: This is a story that you just have to read to understand.
1. Chapter 1

It has been awhile in the making, but I have finally done it. I had to ask permission to do this because I got the idea from another person, pecifically Artemis Rae. So this is dedicated to you and your friend who came up with the idea of Toph really liking cake. I don't own Avatar cause if I did…. Well there would be a lot of things different, but there are too many to say right now.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Cake + Newly Realized Emotions ?????????**

"Man, Toph, you should really try some of this cake," Sokka said while stuffing his face with cake.

"Cake?" Toph asked cocking her head to one side. "What's cake?"

Sokka nearly fell out of his chair at this response. "What do you mean, 'What's cake?"

"Just what I said. I don't what cake is," Toph huffed crossing her arms and turning her head away.

"Oh," Sokka mumbled. "Well it's this really sweet kind of food. It is pretty light and fluffy and topped with frosting, which is also very sweet."

"Sounds, sweet," Toph said sarcastically turning back to face him. "Ok, Snoozles, I'll try a piece."

"Here," Sokka said holding up a small piece and popping it into Toph's open mouth.

Toph's taste buds went wild. It was so soft and sweet with every chew and it seemed to make her whole mouth tingle. She felt a little sad after she swallowed it, but still smiled at Sokka when he asked her a question again.

"So did you like it?"

"Uh-huh," she nodded.

"Want some more?"

"Please."

"Ok here…" he was just about to give her a plate when he noticed that she was holding her mouth open again.

She didn't know why, but she kind of enjoyed having Sokka feed her a piece of cake by hand. But she did know that she wanted him to do it again. So she just kept her mouth open until she felt another piece rest ever so gently against her tongue. This time she let out a soft moan of delight as she ate the piece of cake, and once again when she was finished she wanted another piece so she opened her mouth and waited.

He didn't know why they were doing it, but he rather enjoyed it. He was hand feeding Toph cake and she was acting like a little kid with every bite. He knew he should probably stop, and knew that he was probably being watched by his sister and new brother, but he really didn't care. He just kept on feeding Toph piece after piece until there was only one left on the plate.

"Ok, Toph this is the last piece."

She opened her mouth again, and she decided that since this was going to be the last piece that she was going to get as much out of it as she could. So when she felt it in her mouth she gently closed her lips around it and began to suck on it. Gently making sure to savor it. Her eyes closed as she sucked on it more and more. Then her eyes opened wide with shock when she realized that there was more than cake in her mouth.

His eyes were as wide as hers when she realized that she was sucking on his finger. He didn't know why, but he was slowly beginning to feel his heart beat faster at realizing how he felt right then. He knew it should be wrong and weird, but it felt right. He was realizing how he really felt for her, but now he was too sure if she felt like he did.

She pulled away, blushing furiously at what she had just done. She had just committed a very very wrong action, but why did she feel like it was right for some reason. Of course she did kind of like him, but how could you not like someone when you had been hanging around him for years. Then she slowly began to realize that she liked him more the just liking him. Still blushing she tried to say something some kind of excuse to as to what just happened, but nothing was coming out of her mouth.

"Sokka… I….. Um…. I…. Uh…," was all she could say before she was silenced by him.

But she wasn't silenced by his voice, or by his hand, or even his silence. She was silenced by his lips. The kissed for what she felt was an eternity, but was really a few seconds. When their lips parted she shivered at his voice as he spoke in a soft loving whisper.

"You had a bit of frosting there on your lips. I thought that since you cleaned by finger I could return the favor."

"That's not very funny," she said her euphoria falling, the rising again as he kissed her once more.

"It wasn't meant to be," he whispered again. "You know there is still more cake, maybe you and I could get some more, and well…."

She gave him a devious smile and narrowed her eyes and whispered to him. "Are you asking me out, Snoozles?"

"Maybe."

"Are you wanting to get some more cake and going off some where?"

"Maybe."

"Will there be more than cake involved?"

"Maybe. That all depends."

"Depends on what?"

"If you want more cake," he said with a devious smile of his own.

She smiled and took his hand in hers and stood up. He guided her over to the table that had the cake on it, and cut off a very large portion put it on a plate and set the plate in her hands. Then he guided her out of the assembly hall and out of sight.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Well that's it for now. Depending on how the reviews go I might do a bit more. "Until the Next Chapter"


	2. Chapter 2

Phoenix's Soul: Ok here we go. I'm not going to lie this is going to be smutty. Now I know what some of you are going to call me a pervert or something other close enough to it. However, I don't really care, because I was the first to actually post a full on smut chapter for our favorite Earthbender and Warrior couple. And that's Toph and Sokka for those of you just joining in. (Pulls out video camera and starts getting it ready) It's for posterity I swear. Now for those of you who are actually reading for reading pleasure then you will remember that the title for the last chapter was a question. To put it simply, what do you get when you add cake and newly realized emotions together? I could tell you, but I think you would much rather read than me just saying it.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

She smiled and took his hand in hers and stood up. He guided her over to the table that had the cake on it, and cut off a very large portion put it on a plate and set the plate in her hands. Then he guided her out of the assembly hall and out of sight.

"Sokka," Toph whined. "Where are we going? This cake smells so good. I just gotta have another taste."

"Now, Toph, just be patient," Sokka said giving Toph's shoulder a squeeze. "Here, we are."

"Where are we?" Toph asked looking over her shoulder at him with her sightless eyes.

"My room," he said simply.

"You got a room here?" Toph asked in disbelief.

"Well, of course," he answered opening the door and guiding her inside. "You didn't expect me to spend the night with the newly weds did you?"

"I guess not," she answered feeling a little foolish at asking that beyond obvious question. "So can we eat the cake now?"

"Hahahaha, you really like cake don't you?" Sokka laughed as he helped her sit down and placed the cake on the little table in front of them.

"Well," she began blushing and tried to look away from Sokka only to show him her reddening face. "It wasn't just the cake. It was kind of fun having you feed me like that."

"Oh you mean like this," he taunted holding a piece that he had just cut below her nose.

Toph sniffed tentatively at it. Licking her lips slightly, once again she felt a little shameful at this. But only a little, another part of her was loving every second of it. Opening her mouth and leaning forward slightly she was just about to close her mouth around it when she felt Sokka pull his hand away. "Hey."

"Hehe," Sokka chuckled his mouth full of cake.

"That wasn't nice," Toph pouted.

"I never said you could get the first piece."

"Then why did you do that?"

"Because you ate all the pieces last time, and I didn't get any," Sokka answered in a matter of fact tone. "So I thought I would have a little fun. Here this time I won't pull away ok."

Taking her hand and letting his hand rest in it he held another piece close to her mouth. With the reassure of his hand in hers she took a tentative bite, before wolfing down the rest of it. She stopped him as he tried to pull his hand away. She wasn't going to let him get the last laugh. She playfully licked the left over icing off his fingers. However, getting Sokka riled up wasn't the only affect of her little scheme. Slowly, but surely she was enjoying herself more and more.

"Uh, Toph."

"Hmmm," she moaned sweetly sucking on his index finger.

"Do you want to spend the rest of the night just sucking on my fingers or do you want to eat more cake?"

"How about both," Toph laughed sarcastically.

"Now you feed me a piece," Sokka said placing a piece of cake in her hand.

"What?" Toph asked taken aback.

"What did you think you were going to eat all the cake this time?"

"No, but how am I supposed to feed you? I can't exactly see where your mouth is."

"Here, let me help," Sokka said taking her hand and bringing up to his lips he blew on her finger tips slightly.

She giggles a little at the feeling and asked if his mouth was open. He said yes and she slipped the cake into his mouth a little rougher than she had meant to causing a large amount of icing to get on his lips. But before she could pull he hand away he closed his lips around her slender fingers and sucked on them gently.

Toph didn't realize until that exact moment how Sokka had felt when she had done that to him twice now. His warm mouth on her fingers was sending waves of pleasure through her fingertips to her very core. Slowly a warm feeling began to grow inside her. A feeling that didn't leave her even after he released her fingers from his mouth. He laughed and playfully commented on her food serving skills, which ended with her giving him a playful slap on the shoulder.

"Just give me a second to clean this off," he said reaching up to his lips.

"No!" Toph shouted softly. "I still owe you one."

"One what?" Sokka asked raising an eyebrow.

"This," Toph answered reaching out and placing her hands clumsily on his face.

Before Sokka could ask what she was doing she placed her lips to his. They kissed for several minutes before slowly pulling away from each other. Their breathing was short, but not from being out of breathe, but from sheer bliss. Toph reached up to her lips and touched them gently feeling the tingling sensation subside.

Sokka couldn't help, but smile at her. Now that he thought about it as far as he knew she had never kissed a man before. That little kiss of his at the reception must have been her first real kiss. He knew he would need to make a mental note of that just incase he would need it someday.

"Sokka?"

"Yeah, Toph?"

"I'm glad it was you," she answered looking down into her lap.

"Huh?"

"I'm glad you were my first kiss."

"I'm happy, Toph."

"Why?"

"I'm happy because you're happy."

"What are you doing?" Toph asked as she felt Sokka get up and move across the room.

"I'm getting something that I've been saving for a special occasion," Sokka answered rummaging around his bags. "Aha here it is."

"What is it?" Toph asked as she heard Sokka set something heavily onto the table something that sounded like glass.

"It's a bottle of a very rare wine," he answered leaning over and taking two glasses from a near by cabinet. "I had thought about giving it to Aang and Katara as a wedding present, but I think it will go well with this cake."

"Oh you do you?" Toph asked raising an eyebrow as she heard Sokka open the bottle with a soft pop.

"It does smell good," Toph said smelling it as Sokka poured two glasses. "Maybe just a little."

"Here, sip it slowly," Sokka said handing her one of the cups.

"I've had wine before, Sokka," Toph said indignantly taking a large sip, but then coughing and spitting a little out. "This stuff is strong."

"I told you to sip it slowly," Sokka said moving over to her and rubbing her back softly. "This stuff is old, old and strong."

Toph nodded slowly and sipped at the wine. Sokka smiled as he watched her. She was so cute like this, different from her usual brash nature. Sure he liked this about her, the fact that there was more to this girl than just sarcasm and fighting. This softer side was something that he could grow to like just as much as what originally made him like her. No he thought not like, something more.

After several more minutes of cake, and wine Toph leaned into Sokka and began to giggle softly. Sokka stared at her for a moment before asking her what she was laughing about. She turned to him and looked into his eyes with her sightless ones. Then she mouthed her next words slowly so that Sokka could hear every word.

"I just think it's funny that it took so long for us to do this."

"What for us to eat cake and drink wine?"

"No, Snoozles. For us to admit our feelings for each other."

"Yeah, it is funny," Sokka chuckled softly resting his head against hers.

"Sokka?"

"Yeah."

"I don't know if it's the wine or maybe it's the cake, but I feel a little funny," she said leaning further into him her breathing getting heavier.

"Well, maybe you have had a little too much," he said taking her cup from her and setting it down on the table then placed his hand on her forehead.

"That's not what I mean," she said taking his hand from her head and held to her chest so that Sokka could feel her heart beat. "Here, can't you feel it? And I know you're feeling it too."

"Yes, I can feel it," he answered. "But how can you tell I feel it too?"

"How quickly you forget, Snoozles," Toph said tapping Sokka's chest with her free hand. "I can feel the beating of your heart clear as day right here and it's going just as fast as mine."

Sokka took her other hand in his, squeezed it gently. Toph responded by gazing up at him with shining eyes and parted her lips ever so slightly. Sokka in turn leaned down and kissed her deeply. Toph moaned as softly as Sokka held her closer him feeling both their hearts race.

"Sokka," Toph moaned their lips just barely inches from each other. "Please?"

Looking into her fathomless eyes Sokka knew what she was asking. "Are you sure, Toph?"

"Yes, please, I want it to be you, Sokka," she answered giving his hand a tight squeeze. "I know this is how it's supposed to be."

"Alright, Toph," Sokka answered kissing her forehead. "But not here."

"Where then?"

"In the place where it should be shared, between a man and a woman for the first time," he said taking her into his arms and standing up.

She smiled at him as he carried her across the room. Using his foot Sokka slid the door open to the bedroom open, and then shut again after entering. The room was dark, but it didn't matter to either of them. It didn't matter because one couldn't see, and because the other knew he wouldn't need to see. He was going to do this the way she would also do it. He would use nothing, but his other senses. Just like the girl, no the woman he had grown to love would do. For this would be the first time for both of them. And he knew as he lay both her and himself down onto the bed that this was truly meant to be.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Phoenix's Soul: Ok I know this was long, and I've left you all a little short on the good stuff. Don't worry though. I will have the next chapter up within the next 24 hours. "Until the Next Chapter"


	3. Chapter 3

Phoenix's Soul: (crouched just outside the door to Sokka's room) Stupid camera, come on work already. (Hits the camera making a loud noise) Geez, I gotta keep it down. They might hear me.

Katara: Who might hear you?

Phoenix's Soul: Uh-oh. (Looks over shoulder slowly)

Aang: What are you doing?

Katara: (listens carefully and hears certain sounds that were not meant to be heard by others) What do you thinking you're doing with that? (Katara shrieked her eyes flashing)

Phoenix's Soul: I'm in trouble.

Aang: You're right about that. (Aang growled his eyes and arrows glowing)

Phoenix's Soul: Oh, crap, I'm out of here. (runs off leaving Katara, Aang, and the camera by the Sokka's door)

Katara: (steps on the camera and hears a sound from beyond the door meaning someone was coming) Uh-oh come on, Aang. We have to leave before we get in trouble too.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Sokka," Toph called as he got up from their shared bed. "Where are you going?"

"I just remembered something," he mumbled moving clumsily through the darkness.

After a few minutes she heard him yelp in pain and say something that sounded like 'Stupid table,' before she heard the door to the main room open and close. The after a few more quieter minutes she heard the bedroom door slide open and close again. She sat up to greet him as she felt his weight next to her as he sat down.

"What did you do?"

"I put up a sign on the door handle that says do not disturb."

"Why?"

"The last thing we need is for someone to come barging in on us."

"Like who?"

"Someone like Katara," Sokka laughed.

"Yeah, that would be bad is she found us like this," Toph giggled. "How do you think she would do?"

"Well," Sokka said beginning to count on his fingers. "She would either one have a heart attack, throw a fit, throw me out of the window, kick my butt, or kill me."

"Hey, what about me?" Toph asked giving him a soft punch on the arm. "What do you think she would do to me?"

"Now that is something I really wouldn't want to think about," Sokka answered smiling softly.

"Hmmm maybe you're right," Toph said nodding slowly. "Besides don't we have something to finish."

"How could I forget?" Sokka asked mockingly leaning closely to Toph and traced a finger up her arm.

"I'll make sure you don't," she answered wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him deeply.

"Believe me," he whispered against her lips. "I don't plan on it."

Sokka kissed her lips gently then kissed down her neck. He smiled when he heard her gasp when he kissed the nape of her neck. He sucked on the spot causing her moan softly while he placed his hands at her waist and started to pull her shirt up. She lifted her arms so he could pull her shirt all the way off. He threw her shirt over his shoulder and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close to him.

"Two can play at that game, Sokka," Toph whispered sweetly in his ear her lips gently brushing it as she spoke.

"What game?"

"This one," she cued into his ear and began to kiss from the base of his neck up to just below his ear.

Sokka moaned as waves of pleasure ran through his body as Toph began to suck on his ear. 'So that was the game,' he thought to himself as he let Toph work her magic on him. She slowly untied the sash around his waist and tossed it aside. Gently running her fingers over his chest and up to his shoulders beneath his now opened tunic, with his help she got it off with out much trouble. Then she guided his hands to her back so that he could untie the strings that held the last bit of fabric that was between the man she loved and two of her most private most sensual parts of her being.

His fingers trembled slightly as he fumbled with the strings. Toph giggled slightly at how he was acting and decided to boost his confidence with a little kiss. That was all he needed to calm his nerves, and steady his hands. With the flick of his wrist the knot was undone and the fabric concealing her fair breasts soon found its place with both their shirts somewhere upon the floor. Holding each other close they could feel the warmth of each other's bodies growing every second.

The feeling of his bare skin against hers was driving her senses wild. Tracing her fingers down his back she found something interesting close to the small of his back, causing him to give a slight twinge. She fingered it for a moment then realized that it was a scar.

"Sokka?" Toph asked looking up at him. "Where did you get this?'

"Oh that," Sokka answered giving a soft chuckle. "Forget about it."

Toph gasped when she felt Sokka's hand against her stomach. Those strong powerful hands that she knew he had were warm and gentle against her belly. Slowly he slid his hand up her stomach and gently caressed her breast lovingly. Her breathe quickened as he gently massaged her breast while kissing her deeply. He playfully twisted her nipple and listened to her squeal in delight as he kissed her other breast. He tenderly sucked on her nipple as he slid his hand down her stomach and over her pants stopping just above her woman hood.

"Mmmmm, Sokka," Toph moaned running her fingers through his hair pulling it out of its usual ponytail.

As he left a trail of kisses back up to her lips Toph let her hands roam down to waist. There she found what she was looking for. The knot of string that held his pants up. Unlike Sokka she had no hesitation about untying the knot that would allow her to get rid of what was keeping her from what she wanted. In her haste to get his pants off she inadvertently caused him to fall out of the bed.

"Ouch!" Sokka yelped as he landed on the floor. "Hey, careful."

"Oh too rough for you, Snoozles," Toph giggled as she threw his pants over her shoulder.

"Rough, huh?" Sokka asked rubbing the back of his head where he had hit the floor. "I'll show you rough."

Sokka lunged forward and wrapped his arms around a giggling Toph's waist forcing her onto her back. From that position he pulled off her pants and ran a hand down her slender, yet powerful leg. When his hand reached her inner thigh Toph closed her legs around his hand as a reflex.

"Hey."

"Sorry, I'm not used to having someone else's hand down there," Toph answered opening her legs back up.

With his hand free again Sokka began to gently rub her through her underwear. Sitting up and wrapping her arm around his neck, Toph used her other hand to rub his member through his underwear. She could feel herself growing hotter as he started rubbing faster, which she herself began to match his speed. She could feel him growing harder under her touch.

"Hehehe, you like that don't you?" Toph giggled giving him a gentle squeeze causing him to give a sharp gasp. "Oh, ho you do like it."

"Feels, good," Sokka moaned as Toph quickened her pace.

Toph only stopped long enough to undo the wrappings that where his underwear then took his member in her hands and felt it for a moment. 'So this is Sokka,' she thought to herself. 'Not a bad size. He feels just right for me.' Toph began to gently stroke him as she envisioned what they would soon be doing. As her mind raced her hands quickened. Before she knew it Sokka gripped her wrists forcing her to stop.

"What's wrong?" Toph asked moving her head to look up at him.

"If I didn't stop you now I was gonna cum too soon," Sokka said panting.

"What's wrong with that?"

"I wanted to cum when you did," he answered. "Besides I wanted to repay the favor."

With that he reached down and slowly removed her underwear. Taking great care to leave a trail of kisses down her legs as he did so. Toph fell back as she felt her body growing hotter with every kiss.

"You're so beautiful down there, Toph," Sokka said in awe as he looked upon Toph in the darkness.

"Don't look," Toph moaned closing her legs slightly trying to hid herself. "It's too embarrassing."

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about," he said in a soft soothing voice.

He kisses her forbidden lips gently and she sits bolt up right and clasps his head in her hands tightly. "Sokka!"

Sokka simply replied by sucking on her lips gently. Toph's senses were going wild as he felt his lips against her woman hood. She cried out his name again when he parted her lips with his tongue and felt him inside her. Sokka gave her another kiss before moving back up to her face which he placed his forehead against hers and felt her warm panting breathe on his face.

"Sokka," Toph said gasping softly.

"Yes, Toph."

"If you ever do that again. I. I. I…"

"You'll what?" he asked closing the gap between their lips.

"I won't let you stop," she said kissing him back deeply as he pulled her close to him.

It was finally time. They both knew it, soon they would go the final mile together. After this they would belong to each other completely and to no one else. He asked her softly if she was ready and she answered by taking his hand in her own and giving it a tight squeeze. He entered her slowly not wanting to hurt her. When he felt her tense underneath him as he reached her barrier stopped for but a moment so that she could brace herself. And when she wrapped her arm around his neck he thrust himself the rest of the way into her and she gave a soft whimper. His pace was slow and steady to start. Then he began to thrust faster and faster. She wrapped her legs around his waist and tightened her grip on his hand.

Soon they were both at the edge of their limits. Only a few more moments were in both of them. Then it happened Toph felt an unbelievable amount of pleasure wash over her entire body. She cried out his name as he cried hers when they came together as one. Panting heavily she relaxed her grip on his hand and he laced his fingers with hers.

"I love you, Sokka," she whispered into his ear as he pulled the blankets over them.

"I love you too, Toph," he whispered placing a soft kiss on her lips before falling asleep.

The hours passed by and the two lovers slept peacefully in each other's arms. Hours after daybreak Sokka finally woke up. He looked down at the sleeping figure in his arms and was reminded that what had just happened was real. He got up with out waking her and got dressed. Quietly he left the room and began to clean up the mess from the night before. Just as he was about to put the bottle of wine away the door to his room opened and Katara walked inside.

"Hey didn't you read the sign?" Sokka hissed at his sister.

"What, you didn't want me to find that you've been drinking by yourself or something?" Katara asked her arms crossed.

"No I just didn't want to be bothered."

"Well anyway I just came to tell you that, Aang and I are all packed and we'll be leaving in a bit."

"Is that all?" Sokka asked giving a furtive glance at his bedroom door.

"Yes," Katara answered. "What's wrong with you today. You're so jumpy."

"No I'm not."

"Sokka," came Toph's voice from the bedroom.

Katara looked from the bedroom door to her brother and her eyes narrowed.

"Toph, sort of spent the night."

"Oh ,really?" Katara asked arms crossed.

"Sokka where did you put my clothes?" Toph called out again.

Katara's eyes widened in shock and then narrowed on her brother. Before Sokka could explain Toph walked out of the bedroom with a sheet draped around her and stopped dead in her tracks when she realized that she and Sokka weren't the only ones in the room.

"It's Katara isn't it?" she asked Sokka.

"Yeah," he answered weakly.

"Sokka, get out," Katara whispered in a deadly voice.

"Hey this is my room…"

"I said get out," Katara shouted picking up the table preparing to throw it at him.

Sokka ran for the door and flung it open only to come face to face with Aang. He grabbed Aang by the back of his shirt and dragged him off as he ran. As soon as her brother was gone Katara closed the door and sat down. Toph soon did as she and the two sat in silence for a bit then Toph broke into a wide grin.

"I told you I could get Sokka before marriage," Toph said leaning back on her cushion.

"Yeah, yeah," Katara said pulling out a small sack. "You win the bet. Here you go."

"Keep it," Toph said holding up her hand in response. "I got something much better."

"Oh, and what's that?" Katara asked putting the bag away.

"I got, Sokka."

The two girls laughed together for several minutes. Then Katara helped Toph find her clothes, and then helped the younger girl get dressed. Meanwhile in another part of the Inn.

"So, Sokka," Aang began. "You and Toph did it last night too huh?"

"Yup. And you and Katara did it too. Am I right?"

"Yup."

The two stood there nodding for several minutes before they heard the girls calling them. Sokka was ready to run when his sister came up, but was relieved when she took Aang by the arm and lead him away.

"Come on Sokka," Toph said taking his arm and following Katara and Aang.

"Hey what happened? Why am I not dead?"

"Katara and I had a little chat."

"About what?"

"That's mine and her little secret. Now come on. You and I have a wedding to plan."

"But the wedding is over."

"I meant ours, Snoozles. Now come on."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Phoenix's Soul: Now hang on a minute. What was that all about between Katara and Toph? Oh well I guess there are just some things about women that men will never know. I hope you all enjoyed. "Until the Next Chapter"


End file.
